The present disclosure relates to a display device such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) display device and electronic apparatus.
Along with acceleration of development of the information communication industry, high-performance display elements are required. For example, the organic electroluminescence (EL) display element is a self-luminous display element and is attracting attention as a next-generation display element in terms of wide viewing angle, contrast, and response speed.
For the organic EL display element, mainly a dry method (evaporation method) such as a vacuum evaporation method and a wet method such as a coating method or a printing method are used as the film deposition method for an organic layer including the light emitting layer. In view of the relationship between the film deposition method and the material of the light emitting layer suitable for it, a method in which red and green light emitting layers are patterned on a pixel-by-pixel basis by a wet method and a blue light emitting layer is formed thereon by a vacuum evaporation method has been proposed (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-73532).
Furthermore, in recent years, a reverse offset printing method is attracting attention as the wet method for patterning the red and green light emitting layers because it allows favorable film thickness accuracy and highly-accurate printing (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-327067 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-158799).
In the reverse offset printing, first a blanket on which an ink (material of light emitting layer) is applied is brought into contact with a plate in which a concave part having a predetermined pattern is formed, to form a transfer layer on the blanket side. This transfer layer is obtained as an object patterned corresponding to the concave part of the plate. The blanket on which this transfer layer is formed is brought into contact with a transfer-target substrate and thereby printing onto the transfer-target substrate is performed.